It's Just The Beginning
by StrFallenAngl63
Summary: From the beginning Ginny knew that he was the one meant for her. Now the only problem was to convince him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's Just The Beginning

**Author:** StrFallenAngl23 (Leela)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

**Summary:** From the beginning Ginny knew that he was the one meant for her. Now the only problem was to convince him.

* * *

Chapter 1

As Ginny walked along the halls of Hogwarts late at night she realized two things. One that this would be her last night as a student here and two that the man she has been in love with for 2 years still thought of her as nothing but a child. It frustrated her beyond belief to know that no matter what she said or did to prove how much more mature she was for her age, no one took her seriously. It finally made her put into prospective that if she was ever going to gain the respect that was due to her and make the love of her life see her as a grown women she was going to have to take some time away and make something of her life. With that as her final thoughts, Ginny made her way to her dorm and got ready for bed. As she climbed under the cover and closed her eyes, she had known that things for her would change for the better. Now it would just be a matter of how long it would take her to accomplish that. With those last thoughts running through her head she slowly let sleep claim her with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It's Just The Beginning

**Author:** StrFallenAngl23 (Leela)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

**Summary:** From the beginning Ginny knew that he was the one meant for her. Now the only problem was to convince him.

* * *

Chapter 2

7 Years Later

She was finally going home to see her family and friends. She couldn't believe it had been 7 years already. She never expected to be gone this long, but one thing had lead to another and next thing she knew she had her dream job of being an Auror, and was dating someone for the last year and a half. She hadn't realized just how much hard work it would be in becoming an Auror, but she was determined. It had taking her 3 long years alone to get through all the training. In the end it was all worth it. Going through all that hard work she would have never thought she would have anytime for any romance. Meeting Ray had been something that had instantly made her training go that much smoother for her. She had made a friend. Someone who had been their for her through all the long days and the lonely nights. She didn't know if anything would truly come of their relationship, but at the moment that was the last thing from her mind. All she knew was that her she was on her way back to her Childhood home with her boyfriend, who was about to meet her family for the first time. She couldn't help her mind from drifting over to the one thing that had made her originally leave those 7 years ago. Remus J. Lupin. He was the love of her life. She couldn't help but hope he would be there to see the woman she had become.

"Maybe he will finally realize what he could have had." Ginny thought. "Hey, are you ok?" Ray asked looking over at Ginny. "Yeah, just a little nervous about seeing everyone after so long." She said. "Don't worry Babe; I'm sure everything will be fine. And I got to say you should be the nervous one, I should be. I'm the one that's meeting your family for the first time. And if I remember correctly you did say you had 6 older brothers." He said with a grin on his face. Ginny had to laugh at that. He could always make her laugh when she truly needed it.

They continued to drive for another 20 minutes before the burrow finally came into view. Ray noticing Ginny fidgeting in her seat grabbed her hand with his squeezing lightly. "It's ok Hun, I'm sure everything will be just fine. And if anything I'll say I'm not feeling good and we can leave early, Deal." He asked. "Deal" Ginny said leaning over and lightly placing a kiss on Ray's Cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It's Just The Beginning

**Author:** StrFallenAngl23 (Leela)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter.

**Summary:** From the beginning Ginny knew that he was the one meant for her. Now the only problem was to convince him.

* * *

Chapter 3 

It was sure to say that Ginny was very happy with the way things had come out so far. Her brothers were all playing nice with Ray, Her mother wasn't on her case about why she wasn't married yet and Remus so far was a no show. Her only problem was that she was hoping he would be here. She didn't know why she wanted to see him so bad again; just that she was disappointed that he didn't feel it was necessary to see her after all these years.

"Ginny come here for a sec and give me a hand bringing out some of the food." Her mother asked breaking her out of her daze. "Sure mom." She replied. Ginny looking around noticed that Fred and George were both talking to Ray and decided that he could handle himself with the twins. Walking towards the back door of the house she headed for the kitchen. "Mom, is anyone else suppose to be coming?" She asked casually. "Well I believe Ron said Harry might try to stop by later with Sirus when he gets home from Hogwarts." Molly said. "Who would have thought that Harry Potter, the boy who lived would become a teacher?" Ginny muttered to herself still in disbelief over it. Just as Ginny was about to pick up a tray of appetizers to bring out the front bell rang. "Oh Ginny could you get that for me. I'll bring the tray outside to everyone." Molly said picking up the tray. Ginny nodding her head in silent agreement went on her way towards the front door. Ginny grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open not expecting him to be waiting on the other side.

"Hello Ginny, It's been a long time." Remus said with a small smile. Ginny not believing her eyes just stood there staring at him not sure what to do first. Thinking the best thing to do was say something back. "Hey Remus It has been a while, how have you been?" Ginny asked moving out of the way to let Remus pass into the house. "Not bad, things are pretty much the same as they always are. I'll actually be seeing a lot of you from now on with me working in the Auror Department at the Ministry. I hear your one of the best Auror we have at the moment." Remus said as he looked her up and down. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest said "Did you expect anything less." Looking him straight in the eyes. "Actually no, I didn't. I always knew you could do anything you wanted to." He said proudly. "Well thank you. It actually means a lot to me knowing that. You really have no idea how much you did for me in school and at Grimmauld Place that helped me become who I am today" Ginny said softly. Remus looked at her with a slight frown on his face not understand what she meant. As he went to say something she had already cut him off by shaking her head. "Forget I said anything. Come on here I am taking up all your time while there's plenty of people out back who I'm sure would like to talk with you too." Ginny said laughing. Remus looking at her back as she walked ahead of him deciding to ask her about it at a later tonight.


End file.
